


Summers Peril

by atomicrebelomega



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Big Mutant Family, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Dorks in Love, Emotional Manipulation, Foster Care, Homelessness, Human Experimentation, Idiots in Love, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutant Pride, Mutant Rights, New Family, Physical Abuse, Protective Siblings, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicrebelomega/pseuds/atomicrebelomega
Summary: "Some things are better left unspoken.""Then how am I supposed to get over it if I can't talk about it?"Re-imagining of First Class/The Summers Past. Mix between comic and movie events with divergent twists. Please read the tags.





	Summers Peril

It's midday, the sun is bright, and all seems well as a plane flies from Hawaii to Los Angeles.    
  
Chris is flying while Katherine, now only a few weeks away from giving birth to the couple's third child, is keeping Alex and Scott entertained. She tells stories, plays games, and brings paper and pencils for the kids to draw. Four year old Scott gets tuckered out and rests with his head on her lap.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Alex, the eldest with blonde hair that reaches his shoulders, asks his mother. He stares out the window of the plane next to her and Scott, bored out of his mind. He's been on his father's plane all the time since he was born, the novelty of being up among the clouds has long worn off for the eight year old. He's at the age now where he'd rather explore, and there's nothing worth exploring in the sky. No bugs to touch or trees to climb, just empty space with the sun shining through until it's the moon's turn.   
  
"Soon, be patient." Katherine says, running her fingers through his hair as he pouts. It's grown so much since she last cut it and it's only been two months. She's given him her hair bands to pull it back after he came back from playing in the forest with twigs, leaves and mud in it. Alex's hair is so fascinating to her, long and straight, no curls or waves to be found.   
  
His hair and eye color, his lighter pigment, many of his features - all things he gets from his father. Scott is even paler skin, but his hair is darker brown like her own, and has some curl in it.    
  
She wonders if the new baby will look like her this time.   
  
Chris says it's for the best. The boys can pass for white and it saves them from being shunned in the States. They'll be able to go to school, play with the other children, make connections they could never do if they look like Katherine.   
  
She has given up much to be with Christopher. Her name, her family, her entire life. Her parents left Samoa for Hawaii for a better life. It was there she met Christopher, who was visiting that summer. They fell in love quickly, both of their parents appalled by their union.    
  
It didn't stop them, however, especially after Chris proposed to her one night as they laid on the beach and under a blanket of stars. They could never be truly married, but the love and commitment was real enough for them. She stopped calling herself Kakalina Kalama and became Katherine Summers.   
  
Not long after, Alex came along as even more proof of their love. Then Scott and now the new baby waiting in Katherine's belly. Chris finally got an opportunity in the Air Force and they would move to California now. Katherine would have to be more careful now, but the boys would finally get to go to school instead of Katherine teaching them at home.   
  
Yes, she has given up a lot. But as she looks at her sons, she realizes she has gained so much more.   
  
-   
  
The left wing catches fire first and Chris is screaming for Katherine to get the parachutes.   
  
She has told him so many times to make sure he has enough for each of them. He always says he made sure but she can tell he lied because he's too tired from working to check.   
  
There's only one there.   
  
She wants to scream and sob and cuss out her husband for not listening, but there's no time. Alex is still staring out the window, watching the plane burn slowly. His blue eyes are wide in shock and Katherine needs him to snap out of it.   
  
Scott is awake and when his questions of "What happened? Where are we?" Go unanswered, he tugs on Katherine's skirt   
  
"Listen to me!" She shakes his shoulders and when he looks directly at her, tears are running down his face. Alex is a smart boy and he knows that his mother is crying for a good reason.   
  
She has to make the hardest decision of her life. She could take the parachute, but she can't take both of her sons. She doesn't want to die, not when her baby is so close to being born.    
  
Her throat is suddenly dry and she can't speak, so she puts the parachute on her eldest child instead. She can't save her unborn child, but she can give her boys a chance.   
  
"You pull the rope like your father showed you, okay?" She manages to say "You don't let go of you brother. You don't ever let go of Scott." Her son nods, still scared and opening his mouth to say something.    
  
"What about you and dad?"   
  
"We'll be right behind you." She swallows a lump in her throat, she has to lie, he won't ever jump otherwise "Don't look down, just hold onto Scott."   
  
"You'll be behind us?"   
  
"Yes. Now go!" She hands him Scott and kisses them both on the head. She fights back every tear. She will not show weakness, not now. She opens the door and nudges Alex to the edge.   
  
She counts to three and pushes Alex out on two.   
-   
  
The wind hurts Alex's face and Scott is screaming so loud that his ears are probably bleeding.   
  
He heard about people who jump out of planes for fun, he used to want to do that too. He thought it would be like flying - like when he watched Peter Pan last year.   
  
But it hurts. The air is cold and it causes the tears on his face to burn. How can tears burn? Scott is holding onto his shirt with his head crooked into Alex's neck. He screams "Don't drop me!" and calls out for mom and dad. Alex would have made fun of him for acting like such a baby, but if he could speak, he'd be crying for them too.   
  
He can't speak, but he does try to open his eyes. The ground is a lot closer than it was when he looked out the plane. He remembers he has to pull the cord and he jerks back up into the air. It stops feeling like a nightmare when he can stop falling until just before he hits the ground and wakes up. He's still falling, but he can actually focus his thoughts for a second. The wind no longer feels like knife slashes on his cheeks, but they're still sore like an open wound.    
  
Scott's still crying but without the rushing air, it's bearable. Now all he can hear is a high pitched howl of the wind. The nervousness in the pit of his stomach is gone but his heart still beats out of his chest. At least he doesn't have to worry until he hits the ground now.   
  
Mom and dad's gonna be proud of him for staying calm, like when he first learned to ride a surfboard and the wave took him under. He felt like he was going to die hen water rushed into his mouth and nose. But when his dad grabbed him and brought him to shore, he didn't cry or shake. He just sat in the sand and let his mother hold him tight as she told him he was okay now and that she was here.   
  
Mom and Dad will be right behind him when he lands.

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always imagined Katherine being Pacific Islander since finding out Alex was born in Honolulu. Katherine also is the English version of Kakalina so I decided to just add it.
> 
> Eventually I'll rewrite all this so it actually reads better but for now I just want to get the story out. 
> 
> Make sure to comment with your thoughts below!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @atomicrebelomega


End file.
